


Solitude

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Jaime a quitté Cersei, et s'éloigne de Port-Réal en direction du Nord. Sa solitude est alors propice aux réflexions... (Suite directe de la fin de la s7)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricorne11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricorne11/gifts).



> Petit blabla du début : Game of thrones ne m'appartient pas ; ses personnages et son univers sont à GRRM
> 
> Sur ce, un texte. Car attendre un an pour la suite... c'est trop long ! Et les livres sont eux aussi prévus pour trèèèès longtemps, il va donc falloir se rabattre sur les fic pour combler ce grand vide !
> 
> Voici donc une hypothèse de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jaime pour la suite immédiate de la saison 7, et ses pensées. Et vous, quelles sont vos idées ?
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous, et je rappelle : une review = un auteur comblé

La solitude.

C'était quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Oh bien sûr, il s'était souvent sentit seul. Mais il n'avait jamais été seul.

Il faut dire qu'en tant que Lannister et de membre de la Garde Royale, il avait toujours été entouré par des maîtres, des soldats, des courtisans ou des serviteurs ; et dans les rares moments où il avait eu l'occasion d'être seul, il avait partagé ces instants avec Tyrion ou Cersei. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tourné le dos à celle ci, et que son frère était à des lieux d'ici, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la neige et le souffle du vent pour lui tenir compagnie.

S'il avait apprécié dans un premier temps cette tranquillité, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il préférait être entouré. Devoir s'occuper des problèmes des autres l'empêchait de s'occuper de ses propres problèmes ; entendre des multitudes de conversations lui éviter d'avoir à se concentrer sur ses propres voix. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Car Jaime n'avait aucune envie de se questionner trop longtemps sur sa vie. Et encore moins maintenant. Avant, il lui était facile d'oublier ses crimes, pour une simple raison que Jaime avait compris des années auparavant. Il n'était pas un homme de la tempe d'Eddard Stark, ou de Barristan Selmy.

Jaime n'était pas un homme d'honneur. C'était un homme d'amour.

Ce constat fait, il était facile de justifier ses actions ; tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait par amour.

Mais maintenant... que lui restait-il, maintenant que l'amour était parti ? Un gamin estropié, un cousin assassiné, des actes de folie qu'il était impossible d'effacer.

Et c'était à ces douloureuses conclusions que Jaime était arrivé, après trois jours de chevauchée solitaire. Si au moins Bronn avait été sur Port Réal... il aurait pu s'enfuir avec lui. Mais le mercenaire était déjà parti avec la première unité de soldats, laissant Jaime seul sur la route avec ses envies de compagnie.

\- - - - 

Il devait tout de même bien se l'avouer : à cet instant précis, ce n'était ni son frère ni sa sœur qu'il voulait. Cersei se serait plainte du froid, du vent, de l'inconfort du couchage. Tyrion lui, aurait supporté tout cela en silence ; mais derrière les sarcasmes qu'il aurait fait, Jaime aurait su y lire la douleur que son petit frère endurait à devoir marcher autant.

Non. Jaime ne voulait pas de sa famille.

Il ne voulait pas de mensonges, de trahisons, de meurtres.

Il ne voulait pas de souffrances.

La seule souffrance qu'il acceptait de supporter était celle d'une fillette aux étonnants yeux bleus.

C'est en arrivant à ce constat, au bout d'une semaine de cheval, que Jaime comprit.

Il voulait Brienne.

– – – – – –

Remonter vers le Nord lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient vécus, alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin vers Port Réal.

Lorsqu'il allumait un feu, Jaime repensait au visage illuminé par les flammes de Brienne. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ces moments là, où le soir l'entourait de mystère et où le feu faisait briller ses yeux d'une détermination sans faille.

Lorsqu'il s'allongeait pour dormir quelques instants, il revoyait la silhouette de Brienne.

Lorsqu'il mangeait les quelques baies qu'il réussissait à trouver, il se rappelait la manière dont Brienne lui donnait ces mêmes baies, un air de mépris sur le visage.

Et lorsqu'il montait à cheval, Jaime revivait les longues journées qu'il avait passé, collé contre elle, la fièvre le faisant délirer.

Oui, Jaime voulait Brienne. Car tout ce qu'il faisait lui rappelait la fillette, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était près de lui ; qu'elle était avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il tendait la main vers elle, il s'apercevait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une simple vision, que la fatigue avait causée.

Et ce fut donc après ce nouveau constat, alors que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sur les routes, que Jaime comprit quelque chose d'autre.

Il voulait Brienne.

Mais surtout, il avait besoin de Brienne.

– – – – – –

Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'aller à Winterfell. Il aurait pu rejoindre ses armées, et venir à Winterfell à la tête de celles ci. Mais au lieu de cela, il se dirigeait vers le haut lieu des Stark seul. Sa raison lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse vite, pour prévenir Tyrion et la Targaryen de la trahison de Cersei ; mais il savait qu'en définitif, s'il prenait tout les risques en restant seul pour aller plus vite, c'était parce qu'il se hâtait d'arriver. Pour Brienne.

Mais une fois à destination, s'il survivait au Nord et aux bandits, et qu'il se retrouverait devant elle, que lui dirait-il ? Lui expliquerait-il que pendant cette réunion d'envergure, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui parler ? Lui expliquerait-il que s'il l'avait ignoré, c'était à cause de la présence de Cersei ? Lui expliquerait-il qu'il se sentait complètement accepté qu'en sa présence ?

Non. Jaime aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire. Mais admettre ce qu'il ressentait était une chose ; le déclarer à voix haute en était une autre, et Jaime n'était pas prêt. Trop de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Il avait besoin de ces non-dits partagés avec la fillette. Car ces non-dits étaient ce qu'il avait de plus stable. Alors lorsque Jaime serrait face Brienne, il lui proposerai une séance d'entraînement. Il savait que c'était lâche. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, la lâcheté lui semblait être une bonne solution.

Peut-être ce fut la lâcheté qui le poussa à rejeter Brienne de ses pensées et à concentrer celles ci vers la Reine des Dragons. La vie était ironique. Quelques semaines auparavant, celle ci avait incendié son armée ; et maintenant, Jaime allait la rejoindre, et placer son armée sous sa responsabilité. A vrai dire, Jaime était anxieux à l'idée de la rencontrer ; il avait tué son père, et avait tenté de la tuer. Durant la réunion, celle ci n'avait esquissé aucun geste vers lui. Mais Jaime savait que c'était parce qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à traiter ; et lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face, elle attendrait une explication. Expliquer pourquoi il avait essayer de la tuer était facile. Il avait vu ses hommes mourir, se transformer en torches vivantes, et il avait donc voulu arrêter ce massacre ; sauver les siens.

Le vrai problème était Aerys.

Aerys était fou. Violent. Pervers. Mais c'était aussi un père. Un mauvais père, certes. Mais dans l'esprit d'un enfant, les pères sont toujours meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont ; et en particulier dans l'esprit d'un enfant qui n'a pas connu son géniteur.

Alors que devrait il dire ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir tué ? Qu'il se sentait coupable ? Et c'était la grande question de Jaime. Ressentait-il de la culpabilité à l'avoir tué ?

Il repensa aux cris des Strak. Aux rires d'Aerys. Aux hurlements de Rhaella, sa femme, tandis qu'il l'a violait. A la peur que Viserys essayait de cacher lorsqu'il était devant son père. Aux larmes que versaient les familles de ceux qu'Aerys avait transformé en cendre.

Et Jaime comprit.

Il ressentait en effet de la culpabilité.

Mais il ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir tué Aerys.

Il culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt.

Mais était ce une chose à dire à sa fille ? Sûrement pas.

Et pourtant, Jaime se résolut à lui fournir cette réponse, si Daenerys lui demandait des explications.

Il ne voulait plus de mensonges. Cela le fatiguait. Et il fallait être réveillé pour ce qui arrivait.

– – – – – –

Ce fut donc au bout de ses trois semaines de voyage que Jaime arriva à Winterfell. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort, et le château se distinguait péniblement. Un veilleur dû le voir arriver, car lorsqu'il se tint devant la porte du château, des gardes étaient postés, prêt à accueillir quiconque se présentait, qu'il soit allié ou ennemi, et à agir en conséquence. Et à voir la tête qu'ils faisaient, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne savaient pas dans quelle catégorie le placer.

Jaime ne dit rien. Il descendit de son cheval et attendit. Au bout de plusieurs instants, l'un des gardes partit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Sansa Strak.

Mais Jaime ne la regarda pas.

Il regarda la personne qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme.

Et ce fut en voyant cette silhouette, qui se tenait droite et fière malgré le vent, et dont la neige tapissait les cheveux, que Jaime sut qu'il s'était trompé.

La beauté de Brienne au coin du feu n'était rien comparée à la beauté qui l'envahissait en cet instant.

Et surtout, Jaime sut que la lâcheté n'était pas la solution.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le silence.  
> Après la solitude, le silence était la seconde chose à laquelle Jaime n'était pas habitué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir publier cette 'suite' (mon ordi ayant décidé de faire des siennes...) Enfin, donc 'suite' entre guillemets, car il ne s'agit pas d'une suite à proprement parler. Cela pourrait être un OS totalement indépendant de Solitude – j'ai hésité à le mettre dans une nouvelle histoire d'ailleurs. Mais voilà... l'action est post saison 7, Jaime est à Winterfell, et c'est de nouveau centré sur quelque chose que Jaime ne connaissait pas jusque ici. Donc je place 'Silence' à la suite de 'Solitude'.
> 
> Fin du blabla, je rajouterai que vous pouvez remercier trois choses qui m'ont poussées à écrire cet OS : ma meilleure amie (qui m'a mise au défi de faire la rencontre Jaime/Tormund), mon voyage en train qu'il a fallu occuper, et Bebec, qui m'a donné envie de poursuivre l'écriture avec sa super review !
> 
> Je remercie capricorne11 et tinuviellabelle pour leur review sur le chapitre 1.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Le silence.

Après la solitude, le silence était la seconde chose à laquelle Jaime n'était pas habitué.

Castral Roc était vivant, léger, rempli des bruits les plus anodins qui, mis ensembles, offraient au château un brouhaha serein d'où se dégageait le son de l'acier dans la cours. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, et que les activités cessaient, l'océan ramenait des vagues qui venaient se fracasser contre les rochers.  
A Port Réal, le silence était un concept qui n'existait tout simplement pas. De jour comme de nuit, l'activité ne s'arrêtait jamais ; c'était à se demander s'il arrivait aux gens de dormir.  
Et lorsque Jaime avait fui la ville, le silence ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué. Seul, il avait dû garder les oreilles grandes ouvertes, attentif au moindre son, si bien que les craquements de branches, les pas des animaux et le hululement des hiboux lui paraissaient aussi bruyants qu'un marché de Port Réal.

Oui, Jaime ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait le silence.

Ce fut une fois arrivé à Winterfell qu'il comprit ce que c'était.

oOoOo

Deux semaines après avoir atteint Winterfell, Jaime ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

L'ambiance du château était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Les gens chuchotaient, mais ne parlaient pas. Ils fredonnaient, mais ne chantaient pas. Ils jugeaient du regard, mais ne s'expliquaient pas.  
Partout où il allait, Jaime sentait le poids de regards désapprobateurs ; si bien qu'à la fin, il se demandait si le silence ne faisait pas partie intégrante des gens du Nord, où si ce n'était pas en réalité la sentence qu'ils lui réservaient. Étant obligés d'accepter la présence d'un Lannister chez eux, ils lui montraient leur mécontentement en lui opposant un silence lourd de sens et de reproches.  
Dans tout les cas, le résultat était le même pour Jaime : partout où il allait, le silence le suivait. Sauf...

Sauf en présence d'un certain sauvageon aux cheveux flamboyants.

Tormund.  
L'homme avait pour nom Tormund.  
Jaime avait été intrigué par cet homme qui vivait à l'opposé de lui. Et pourtant, en buvant une bière avec lui, Jaime avait sentit qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec. Les deux partageaient en effet une grande passion pour les combats, s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre, à leurs cultures respectives, et avaient un goût certain pour l'alcool. Tormund ne le traitait pas avec mépris ou avec la politesse prudente de ceux qui respectaient son nom de famille mais qui l'appelaient Régicide dans son dos. Le sauvageon s'adressait simplement à lui, à Jaime, et cela lui allait tout à fait. Si bien qu'il envisageait sérieusement de faire de Tormund son ami.

Mais ce fut avant de voir comment l'homme regardait Brienne.

Ce fut au bout d'une semaine que Jaime vit ce regard.  
Brienne, Sansa, Arya, Jon, Tormund et lui mangeait dans un silence des plus inconfortables lorsque Jaime le remarqua. Il allait demander à Tormund de lui passer un morceau de pain, mais le sauvageon était en train de dévisager la personne qui se trouvait à la droite de sa main en or.  
Brienne.  
Au début, Jaime ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait.  
Un homme qui regardait la fillette sans méchanceté... qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Puis, il décortiqua le regard de l'homme, et l'évidence se fit.

C'était du désir.

oOoOo

La révélation remua quelque chose en lui. Ce que c'était en revanche... Si Jaime était doué pour comprendre les autres, mais échouait à comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Cependant, en entrant la salle à manger,et qu'il tomba sur Tormund dévisageant la fillette du regard, Jaime comprit quelque chose.  
Une mise au point s'imposait.  
La fillette était sa fillette.

Il s'assit donc à côté de Brienne. Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire où il se tenait à une distance respectable de la lady, Jaime s'approcha d'elle de telle manière à ce que leurs cuisses se frôlent. Il sut, plus qui ne le vit, que Brienne rougissait. Faisant comme de rien, Jaime lui sourit et commença à parler en essayant de masquer son énervement.  
Car il avait finit par comprendre. Il était énervé.

Énervé pour quoi, cela était plus difficile à déterminer.  
Parce que quelqu'un semblait l'apprécier ? Non. La fillette était peut être sa fillette, mais Brienne n'était à lui. Brienne n'était un objet ; elle ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'on regarde Brienne qui le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était la manière dont on la regardait. Dont Tormund la regardait.  
En définitif, se sentir belle dans les yeux d'un homme devait plaire à Brienne.

Mais rien n'y faisait, tout ceci l'énervait.

Et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il finit la phrase que Brienne avait commencé.

Tormund ne pouvait pas finir ses phrases.  
Il ne le pouvait pas car il ne savait pas qu'elle détestait les roses.  
Il ne savait pas que jadis, le simple mot 'saphir' lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Il ne savait pas pour Galladon, pour Renly, pour Lady Catelyn, pour l'ours, pour Féale.

Il ne savait pas tout cela, car il ne la connaissait pas.

Et le regard qui lui portait était peut être plein de désir, peut être même d'amour, mais il était démuni de compréhension. Peut être qu'avec le temps, Tormund apprendrait à connaître Brienne. A la comprendre.

Mais Jaime dut admettre qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.  
Du moins, que cela n'arrive pas avant que Brienne n'ai répondu à quelque chose.

oOoOo

Avec un grognement, Jaime toucha le bras de Brienne en lui indiquant la sortie. Bien que surprise, celle ci accepta sa demande muette d'intimité, et il laissèrent Tormund et Jon échanger des regards surpris.

Une fois dehors, Brienne n'eut pas le temps de demander que Jaime se rapprocha d'elle, et chuchota :

\- Fillette. Je... je compte vous embrasser maintenant. Si... si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ne m'assommez pas. Contentez vous de me le dire.

Les émotions de Brienne se bousculèrent dans ses yeux. Doute, joie, incrédulité, envie... Elle sourit, et se tut.

Tandis qu'il déposait tendrement un baiser sur ces lèvres vierges qui lui étaient offertes, Jaime remercia infiniment le silence.

Car ce fut par le silence que Brienne lui fit savoir qu'elle l'acceptait.


End file.
